Inkjet heads have an ink discharging surface from which inks are discharged. Some of the known head cleaning apparatuses devised to clean the inkjet head are equipped with a cleaning liquid feeder, a removing member, and a wiping member. The cleaning liquid feeder feeds the ink discharging surface with a cleaning liquid. After the cleaning liquid is applied to the ink discharging surface by the cleaning liquid feeder, the removing member rubs off the cleaning liquid between the head modules of the inkjet head. The wiping member wipes the ink discharging surface after the cleaning liquid between the head modules is rubbed off by the removing member (for example, Patent Literature 1).